Am I Worth to be Happy?
by Adella Ryou
Summary: "Semua orang berhak bahagia", benarkah begitu? Lantas dimana kebahagiaan untuk Yugyeom? Apakah kepedihan, luka, dan memar yg setia menemaninya adalah kebahagiannya? Ataukah Mark/Jaebum/Jackson? Apakah salah satu dari ketiga namja itu adalah kebahagiaan atau kepedihan untuknya? GOT7/MarkGyeom/JackGyeom/JaeGyeom/YoungBam. For readers, please review kay?
1. Chapter 1

**Am I worth to be happy?**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: M and little sadistic (I warn you, ok?)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Chapter: Dunno lol**

 **Cast: Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson, Bambam, Choi Youngjae, etc**

 **Pair: MarkGyeom, JaeGyeom, JackGyeom, and YoungBam**

 **Warning: It contains sex and a little sadistic. For children under 18, please exit and for you who hate gay, EXIT NOW!**

 **Summary: "Semua orang berhak bahagia", benarkah begitu? Lantas dimana kebahagiaan untuk Yugyeom? Apakah kepedihan, luka, dan memar yg setia menemaninya adalah kebahagiannya? Ataukah Mark/Jaebum/Jackson? Apakah salah satu dari ketiga namja itu adalah kebahagiaan atau kepedihan untuknya?**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? And for you who read it, REVIEW KAY?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

Chapter I: You received sins you didn't commit. Are those can be forgiven?

"E-eomma, sakiittt...," ringis seorang namja bersurai merah. Kulitnya yang semula mulus dan putih, sekarang dipenuhi luka dan lebam. Air matanya pun sudah bercucuran minta diampuni. Sebut saja ia Kim Yugyeom.

"DIAM KAU ANAK SIAL!" teriak sang eomma tak karuan. Tangannya yang memegang sebatang kayu itu pun masih terus-terusan memukul tubuh Yugyeom.

Yugyeom menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan tangisnya agar tak keluar dari mulutnya. Tiap pukulan yang ibunya berikan padanya, maka semakin kuat pula ia menggigit bibirnya. Darah segar pun mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir merah mudanya.

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak asing di kediaman Kim. Semenjak appanya pergi meninggalkan eommanya,Yugyeom, dan adiknya–Bambam–karena masalah keuangan, eommanya sering mengamuk dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Yugyeom, sedangkan Bambam diperlakukan istimewa. Mungkin karena wajah Yugyeom yang sangat mirip dengan sang appa lah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Eomma, sudah cukup. Dia sudah babak belur," suara Bambam menghentikan aktifitas sang eomma, dia menoleh kepada anak tersayangnya.

"Maafkan eomma, Bambam. Tiap melihat wajahnya, eomma teringat pria brengsek itu."

"Tak apa, eomma. Sekarang ayo eomma istirahat," Bambam menuntun eommanya berjalan ke kamar, meninggalkan Yugyeom yang terkulai lemas di lantai. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

.

.

.

Mark menatap tubuh Yugyeom yang dipenuhi lebam dengan prihatin. "Lagi, Gyeomie?"

Yugyeom mengangguk lemah. Tadi tidak lama setelah dirinya terkulai di lantai, Yugyeom pergi ke rumah tetangganya–Mark. Setiap eommanya menyiksanya, Yugyeom selalu berkunjung ke rumah tetangganya ini karena Marklah yang selalu mengobati luka-luka Yugyeom dan tentu saja kedatangannya ke rumah Mark selalu ia lakukan diluar sepengetahuan keluarganya . Bagi Mark kehadiran Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba dengan bercak-bercak keunguan ditubuhnya adalah hal yang biasa.

"Kalau Jaebum melihat ini, dia bisa memarahimu lagi," ucap Mark seraya mengobati luka-luka Yugyeom dengan kapas yang sudah ditetesi cairan obat.

"Makanya aku pergi kesini agar hyung mengobati luka-lukaku sebelum aku pergi ke rumah Jaebum hyung besok."

Mark mendesah panjang, "Luka ini tidak akan langsung hilang besok, Gyeomie."

"Ya hyung, aku tahu," Yugyeom memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menahan rasa perih setiap kapas Mark menyentuh lukanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yugyeom sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di kampusnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh lebam-lebam keunguan.

"Ahh hyuungg," suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya membuat Yugyeom menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ada perlu apa, Bamie?"

Bambam mendecakan lidahnya tak suka, "Ayolah hyung, aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu berkali-kali, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu."

Ah, Yugyeom lupa ... lupa bahwa adiknya ini juga membencinya seperti eommanya. Persetan dengan wajahnya yang mirip dengan appa brengsek mereka.

Yugyeom berdeham, "Ada apa, Bambam?"

"Ani hyung. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja," Bambam tersenyum yang tentu saja Yugyeom tahu bahwa itu hanyalah senyuman sandiwaranya–karena ada banyak orang disana. "Ohya hyung, aku lupa bilang satu lagi. Wajah hyung sangat tampan dengan luka-luka itu, rasanya aku jadi semakin ingin membuat hyung babak belur. Sudah ya, see you,hyung," Bambam mulai berjalan pergi diikuti teman-temannya yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Yugyeom meringis kesakitan tapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya ke rumah Jaebum untuk 'bekerja'. Sepeninggal appanya, Yugyeom menjadi tulang punggung bagi keluarganya untuk mencari nafkah.

Yugyeom berhenti berlari ketika dirinya sudah tiba didepan gerbang rumah mewah Jaebum. Napas Yugyeom tersenggal-senggal, keringat pun bercucuran dipelipisnya.

"Kim Yugyeom?" sebuah suara berat membuat namja tampan itu menoleh.

"N-ne, maaf saya terlambat," Yugyeom membungkuk didepan satpam rumah itu.

"Minta maaflah pada Tuan Jae, jangan padaku," satpam itu pun membukakan gerbang, mempersilahkan Yugyeom masuk. "Cepatlah, tadi Tuan Jae sudah mengamuk."

"Arrasseo," Yugyeom membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, hyung," Yugyeom berlutut didepan seorang namja bersurai hitam–Im Jaebum. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada didalam kamar Jaebum.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit,Yugyeom. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sibuk?"

"Ne, aku sangat menyesal hyung. Aku siap menerima hukuman nanti." Jaebum menyeringai mendengar kalimat terakhir Yugyeom.

"Bangun," perintah Jaebum,membuat Yugyeom segera bangkit berdiri. Jaebum menghimpit Yugyeom ke dinding dengan posisi membelakanginya, "Jangan menyesali perkataanmu, Gyeomie~"

Jaebum mulai menjilat, menggigiti, dan menghisap perpotongan leher Yugyeom berulang-ulang, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dikulit mulusnya itu. Begitu ia ingin membuat kissmark keduanya, Jaebum berdecak kesal melihat luka lebam dihampir seluruh perpotongan leher Yugyeom.

"Strip your clothes."

Tanpa babibu, Yugyeom menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Lagi-lagi Jaebum berdecak kesal melihat bercak keunguan itu dimana-mana. Well, sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertamanya, Jaebum sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini dan tiap melihatnya, selalu sukses membuat dirinya kesal.

"Eommamu sinting atau apa sih? Melihat bercak itu dimana-mana, membuat moodku untuk memfuckmu hilang."

"Fuck aku, hyung. Aku mohon," Yugyeom membalikan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Jaebum.

Ya, inilah pekerjaan Kim Yugyeom, memuaskan hasrat namja bersurai hitam ini. Sebenarnya Yugyeom bisa mencari pekerjaan lain, tapi fisiknya tidak kuat karena eommanya yang hampir tiap hari menyiksanya, membuat dirinya tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan berat. Jika hari ini Jaebum tidak memfucknya, uang aggaran keluarganya akan dikurangi, hal itu pasti akan membuatnya dipukuli lagi. Yah, seluruh biaya hidup keluarganya ditanggung Jaebum.

Jaebum mendorong Yugyeom ke dinding dan membuka zipper celananya. Tanpa aba-aba, Jaebum memasukan juniornya yang besar itu ke hole Yugyeom, membuat Yugyeom meringis kesakitan.

"H-hyung ... nnh ... holeku belum basah ... ahh," ucap Yugyeom disela-sela desahannya karena Jaebum sudah mulai mengeluar-masukan penisnya di hole Yugyeom.

"Lalu? Kau sendiri yang minta dihukum," Jaebum memainkan nipple Yugyeom, sedangkan tangannya yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Yugyeom yang sudah menegang itu.

Yugyeom mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jaebum. Ketika Jaebum men-thrustnya dengan kasar, Yugyeom menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Chagi, jangan digigit. Bibirmu sudah bengkak," Jaebum mengusap bibir Yugyeom, lalu melumat bibir itu kedalam ciuman panasnya. Yugyeom membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Jaebum masuk kedalam mulutnya dan bertarung dengan lidahnya.

Saat Jaebum menekan belakang kepala Yugyeom untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Yugyeom mematahkan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas. Raut tidak senang terlihat jelas diwajah Jaebum, dia pun men-thrust hole Yugyeom lebih kasar.

"Ahh ... ngghh ... hyungghhh ...," Yugyeom yang membaca raut tidak senang Jaebum pun mencengkeram kemeja bagian belakang Jaebum, menahan rasa perih diholenya setiap Jaebum menusukan penisnya, "H-hyungghh ... ahh ...pelan-pelan ... hyungghh ... khh,"

Jaebum terus menusuk hole Yugyeom dengan kasar tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Yugyeom. Cairan putih kental keluar dari penis Yugyeom. Cairan itu mengotori kemeja yang dipakai Jaebum.

"Mi-mian ... hyunghh ... ahh!" Yugyeom berjengit kesakitan ketika Jaebum mencengkeram penis Yugyeom kasar.

"Who said you can cums, hm~?"

"Ma ... af ...hyunghh ... please don't ... hurt it," Yugyeom menitikan air matanya, rasanya teramat sakit ketika Jaebum mencengkeram penisnya lebih kuat untuk menahan cairan Yugyeom agar tidak keluar untuk yang kali keduanya.

"You need more punishment, chagi~" Jaebum men-in and out kan penisnya lebih cepat, yang ditusuk hanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kesakitan seraya memohon belas kasihan Jaebum setelah akhirnya Jaebum mengeluarkan cairannya didalam hole Yugyeom.

"Hyunghh ... I want to ... cums too ... nggh," pinta Yugyeom, memohon Jaebum melepaskan cengkeramannya agar cairannya bisa keluar.

"I can't, baby. This is your punishment," Jaebum mencengkeram penis Yugyeom lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan mulai men-in and out kan penisnya lagi. Yugyeom hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba bertahan agar dirinya tidak roboh.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sebelumnya gw mau ngucapin maaf yang sedalem-dalemnya buat fans KrisTao yang udah gw janjiin sekuel FF "Wu's Family". Sumpah itu sekuel udh gw bikin setengah dan gw keracun GOT7 ditengah-tengah. Gw bener-bener minta maaf TTnTT Mungkin sambil gw bikin FF ini, gw bakal buat juga FF KrisTao buat chingu tersayang :* *author dikeroyok massa***

 **Anyway readers, ending FF ini belum gw pikirin endingnya si Gyeomie sma siapa, makanya gw pengen minta voting. Kalian lebih mau Gyeomie jadian sama Mark or Jaebum or Jackson? Ending pairnya akan gw pilih berdasarkan suara terbanyak, batas waktunya sampe FF chapter kedua ini terbit ya chingu~ Ayo pilih pairing fav kalian~ Dan sorry banget disini Bamie jadi antagonis TT_TT**

 **Ok, buat readers please banget kalo baca review ya dan buat yg review tolong voting, ne? Last, chingu ada yg mau RP-an GOT7 sma gw via line atau bbm? RP-an yaoi rate M ya hahah. Yg mau pm gw aja ya biar mesra(?) XD**

 **See ya,**

 **Adella Ryou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I worth to be happy?**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: M and little sadistic (I warn you, ok?)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Chapter: Dunno lol**

 **Cast: Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson, Bambam, Choi Youngjae, etc**

 **Pair: MarkGyeom, JaeGyeom, JackGyeom, and YoungBam**

 **Warning: It contains sex and a little sadistic. For children under 18, please exit and for you who hate gay, EXIT NOW!**

 **Summary: "Semua orang berhak bahagia", benarkah begitu? Lantas dimana kebahagiaan untuk Yugyeom? Apakah kepedihan, luka, dan memar yg setia menemaninya adalah kebahagiannya? Ataukah Mark/Jaebum/Jackson? Apakah salah satu dari ketiga namja itu adalah kebahagiaan atau kepedihan untuknya?**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? And for you who read it, REVIEW KAY?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

Chapter II: Don't ever regret your choices. You can't turn back time.

Sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti dihadapan Yugyeom. Dari dalam sana, keluarlah seorang namja tampan bersurai pirang–Mark. Mark menghampiri Yugyeom dan mengusap pipinya lembut. "Yugyeom, are you okay?"

"Ne, hyung," jawab Yugyeom lemah dengan suaranya yang sudah parau. Sepertinya aktifitasnya dengan Jaebum membuat suaranya terkuras. "Kajja, hyung," Yugyeom mulai berjalan menuju sedan Mark, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di holenya, dia tidak bisa berjalan.

Mark yang menyadari hal itu pun menuntun Yugyeom berjalan dengan mengalungkan sebelah lengan Yugyeom dibelakang lehernya.

"Sorry hyung, I always bothering you," ucap Yugyeom lirih, air mata mulai muncul dipelupuk matanya. Mark membuka pintu mobilnya dan membantu Yugyeom duduk didalam, setelah itu ia berlutut didepan Yugyeom.

"I already told you this, you can always depend on me, Gyeomie," Mark mengecup punggung tangan Yugyeom, lalu ia berdiri dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Kemudian ia berjalan dan masuk ke kursi kemudi. "Pasang seat belt-mu," Yugyeom mengangguk dan memasang seat beltnya, demikian juga Mark. Mark pun mulai menjalankan mobil sedan putihnya.

10 menit yang lalu, Yugyeom menelpon Mark untuk menjemputnya di kediaman Jaebum. Holenya yang sangat perih membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan pulang. Setelah Yugyeom menelpon Mark dan memakai bajunya, butler Jaebum membantunya berjalan keluar dari rumah Jaebum. Yugyeom menunggu Mark menjemputnya didepan gerbang rumah Jaebum. Tidak lama kemudian, Mark datang.

"Tumben hari ini sampai larut, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Mark membuka topik pembicaraan. Memang benar kali ini Yugyeom pulang sedikit lama, seharusnya dia hanya sampai jam 10 malam, tapi kali ini Yugyeom melakukannya sampai jam 12. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertamanya Yugyeom pulang larut, tapi Mark selalu bertanya, 'apa terjadi seuatu?', setiap Yugyeom pulang larut.

"Ne, hyung. Jaebum hyung menghukumku."

Ah, jawaban yang sudah Mark tebak. Meskipun Mark penasaran dan ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan topik yang paling sensitif bagi namja yang paling ia sayangi ini.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau tidak ingin ke kampus?" tanya Mark seraya mengusap kening Yugyeom lembut. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanpa membuka matanya. Sepertinya dia masih kelelahan.

Semalam Yugyeom menginap di rumah Mark, setiap dirinya bekerja sampai larut, Yugyeom selalu menginap di rumah hyung tersayangnya ini.

"Yasudah, hyung tinggal kerja, ne? Sarapanmy ada dimeja makan. Makanlah nanti," Mark mengecup kening Yugyeom, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yugyeom.

Mark bekerja sebagai dosen bahasa inggris di universitas Yugyeom, jadi wajar saja jika pertemuan mereka terjadi di universitasnya itu.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi setahun yang lalu, saat itu Yugyeom roboh di kampus karena Jaebum memfucknya terlalu keras semalam. Orang pertama yang menemukan Yugyeom adalah Mark. Mark segera membawa Yugyeom ke ruangan pribadinya dan merebahkan Yugyeom di sofa. Jadwal Mark saat itu sedang kosong, dia pun menunggu Yugyeom siuman.

Satu jam lebih berlalu, Mark yang sedang berkutat dengan essay inggris mahasiswa-mahasiswa didikannya, melirik Yugyeom ketika Yugyeom bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Perlahan Yugyeom membuka kelopak matanya dan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung begitu melihat ruangan yang tak ia kenali.

Mark meninggalkan aktifitasnya dan menghampiri Yugyeom. "You collapsed out there, then I brought you here. Are you ok?"

Yugyeom yang mengenali sosok namja pirang yang ada dihadapannya pun sontak berdiri. "Mark seonsaengnim, terima kasih banyak sudah menolong saya dan maaf merepotkan," Yugyeom membungkukan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sialnya setelah Yugyeom mencoba memutar-mutar kenop pintu itu hasilnya nihil, pintu itu dikunci oleh Mark.

"Kim Yugyeom, right?" suara Mark membuat Yugyeom membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kedua iris Mark. "You caught my attention," Mark berjalan kearah Yugyeom dan menghimpit Yugyeom ke pintu. "You're a genius student and always got A+ on my tests."

"Seonsaengnim, pintunya terkunci," ucap Yugyeom tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Mark barusan.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one who did that. So, what happend to you if I may know?"

"Saya hanya kelelahan. Bisakah seonsaengnim membuka pintunya sekarang?"

"Liar," umpat Mark seraya membuka 2 kancing teratas kemeja Yugyeom, lalu tampaklah banyak lebam keunguan. "Can you explain this?"

Yugyeom memnggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu apakah menceritakannya ke Mark adalah pilihan yang tepat?

Mark yang membaca raut keraguan Yugyeom, mengusap kepala Yugyeom lembut. "I'll keep your secret, you're my favorite student anyway. I promise."

"And please, panggil saja hyung dan hilangkan kata-kata formalmu ketika kita sedang berdua. Terlalu formal tidak bagus," sambung Mark.

Yugyeom yang percaya dengan Mark pun memulai ceritanya, dimulai dari appanya yang pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, membuat Yugyeom yang berwajah seperti appanya harus merasakan kebencian dari eomma dan adiknya sampai pekerjaannya dengan Jaebum.

Sejak saat itulah Yugyeom mulai bergantung pada Mark

.

.

.

Mark merogoh saku kemejanya begitu ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Dan benar saja, ada pesan masuk dari Yugyeom yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui Yugyeom di halaman utama universitas.

Yugyeom berlari kecil kearah Mark saat ia melihat sosok Mark yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. "Hyung, ini kunci rumah hyung," Yugyeom memberikan kunci pada Mark. "Aku sudah sarapan kok hyung. Masakan buatan hyung sangat lezat."

Mark memasukan kunci rumahnya ke saku celananya. "Kau sudah baikan? Apa kau ingin ke kampus dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"Ani hyung. Hari ini aku ingin absen. Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan kunci," Mark mengernyitkan keningnya, meminta penjelasan, Yugyeom pun segera menjawabnya. "Aku ingin cari uang tambahan."

Mark yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, menatap Yugyeom tidak suka. "Kalau soal uang, bisa hyung berikan. Kau tidak perlu ke tempat 'itu'."

"Sirheo hyung. Hyung sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, aku tidak mau merepotkan hyung terus."

"But ... your hole still hurt, right? Apa kau yakin akan pergi dengan keadaan begini?"

Yugyeom mengangguk, "Sudah agak baikan hyung. Aku berjanji tidak akan kenapa-napa."

"Arrasseo, hati-hati, ne?" Mark tahu dia tak bisa menghentikan Yugyeom ketika dia sudah membuat keputusan. Yugyeom mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Mark.

Tiba-tiba muncul sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggang Mark dari belakang. "Mark seonsaengnim, sedang apa disini~?" Mark menghela nafas, mengenali suara namja dibelakangnya ini–Bambam. "Kalian berdua bicara apa?"

Mark membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Bambam, membuat pelukannya terlepas. "Dia hanya bilang akan terlambat mengumpulkan tugas karena ada urusan."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Bambam, Mark berjalan meninggalkannya, menghiraukan Bambam yang tengah menatapnya tak suka.

.

.

.

Yugyeom melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sebuah bar. Ini adalah kunjungan ketiganya ke tempat ini dan setiap dirinya masuk ke tempat ini, Yugyeom selalu gugup.

Yugyeom berjalan kearah bartender. "I felt hot and turn on," bisiknya pada bartender tersebut seraya menahan malu ketika dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata gila itu. Sang bartender itu mengangguk mengerti akan kode yang Yugyeom ucapkan dan membawanya ke sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat dibelakang bar.

"Masuklah," perintah bartender tersebut, lalu ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Yugyeom menelan salivanya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut. Nampaklah sebuah ruangan yang diterangi cahaya biru. Disana terlihat seorang namja pirang yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa merah, menunggu kedatangan Yugyeom.

"Welcome back, baby. I already waited for you~" ucap namja pirang itu eksotis, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yugyeom. "C'here, baby. Makes me feels good."

Yugyeom berjalan mendekat dan menerima uluran tangannya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ini chap aslinya udh gw selesaiin dari kmaren2 cma blm gw publish karna mau nunggu review biar banyak skalian mau liat hasil voting, cma readers nya pada bingung ya? Terus juga Jackson nya belum muncul jadi makin bingung? Well yeah, gw memutuskan votingnya gw panjangin, jadi monggo redears PLZ BANGET REVIEW DAN VOTING! GW HARGAI BANGET ITUU! Soalnya jujur gw bingung mau jodohin Gyeomie sma siapa karna gw suka JaeGyeom, MarkGyeom, dan JackGyeom, gw gabisa pilih salah satu *nangis***

 **Dan juga banyak yg bilang alurnya terlalu cepet ya? Miaann, waktu nulis ini gw ga merasa alurnya kecepetan jadi rada ga peka gw. Mian lagi kalo nih FF tiap chapnya dikit sekaliih, mungkin kalo udh menjerumus ke main route nanti akan gw panjangin karna sekarang2 ini baru intro perkenalan main charanya, posisi mereka, dan intro plot awalnya :"D**

 **Replies corner:**

 **Araniyahb:** Ini sudah lanjut beb. Makasih author udh disemangatin~ ^w^

 **Lovewang:** Ini udah lanjut chagi. Okk, note ya votenya~ :D

 **Markgyeombi:** Well soal JB jahat atau baiknya … duh kasih tau ga ya? Nti malah spoiler wkwk Sebenernya sih JB ga jahat bby, cma yah … tunggu jawabannya nanti~~ *kabur* Note buat JB ya ^^

 **Gyeomi:** Okk note Jack ^^ JB aslinya ga jahat kok, itu hanya caranya utk mengungkapkan … tunggu aja jawabannya nanti~~ :D

 **Liliwati:** Note utk Mark ^^

 **Queen Winkata:** Jack baru muncul di chap depan, jadi buat fansnya Jack bersabar dlu ya sampe chap depan update :"D Well, sebenernya gw pake kata2 itu karna gw rasa kalo di translate ke Bahasa Indonesia rada ambigu utk gw, jadi gw pake inggris Makasih sebelumnya buat sarannya, mian kalo rada ga nyaman karna gw udh merasa nyaman pake kata itu :"D

 **THX FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND VOTES GUYS. I'LL ALWAYS WAIT FOR YOUR NEXT REVIEWS AND VOTES, SO PLZ REVIEWS AND VOTES. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! ^^**

 **See ya next chap,**

 **Adella Ryou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I worth to be happy?**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: M and little sadistic (I warn you, ok?)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Chapter: Dunno lol**

 **Cast: Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson, Bambam, Choi Youngjae, etc**

 **Pair: MarkGyeom, JaeGyeom, JackGyeom, and YoungBam**

 **Warning: It contains sex and a little sadistic. For children under 18, please exit and for you who hate gay, EXIT NOW!**

 **Summary: "Semua orang berhak bahagia", benarkah begitu? Lantas dimana kebahagiaan untuk Yugyeom? Apakah kepedihan, luka, dan memar yg setia menemaninya adalah kebahagiannya? Ataukah Mark/Jaebum/Jackson? Apakah salah satu dari ketiga namja itu adalah kebahagiaan atau kepedihan untuknya?**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? And for you who read it, REVIEW KAY?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

Chapter III: Behind the beautiful rose, there are always thorns.

Wang Jackson.

Nama yang tak asing bagi seluruh penduduk Hongkong. Bagaimana tidak? Dia adalah anak dari presdir salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di negaranya sekaligus calon penerus perusahaan tersebut. Selain memiliki latar belakang yang sempurna, Wang Jackson juga memiliki paras yang tampan. Tidak heran jika banyak wanita kelaparan yang mengincarnya. Namun sayang dia ini adalah tipe yang suka main-main.

"J-Jackson ... aku mau ... ahh–" Yugyeom klimaks sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat seringaian menggoda Jackson muncul, dia pun mempercepat tempo thrustnya.

"What a bad boy~"

"This because your fault, hyung. Yours is too good ... I can't hold it," Yugyeom meremas butt Jackson kencang, membuat pria berdarah Hongkong itu klimaks di holenya.

Jackson mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Yugyeom dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yugyeom. "You're so great like always, baby. Only you can satisfy my little brother."

"Yesh, I ... know hyungh ...," sebenarnya Yugyeom benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka mainkan selama 3 jam itu. Kadang Yugyeom heran dengan Jackson dan Jaebum, kenapa junior mereka susah sekali untuk puas?

"Hyung, kapan hyung sampai ke Korea?"

"Kemarin malam, ada urusan bisnis dengan perusahaan lain di Korea," Jackson membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Yugyeom. "Maaf ya, hyung menelponmu mendadak tadi."

"Tidak apa, hyung." Yugyeom tersenyum tipis. Tadi pagi setelah dirinya bangun, Jackson menelponnya tiba-tiba. Karena keuangan Yugyeom yang minim, dirinya pun menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Jackson. "Ngomong-ngomong perusahaan hyung ada bisnis dengan perusahaan apa disini?"

Jackson mengusap kening Yugyeom lembut. "Perusahaan Im. Memang kenapa?"

Yugyeom mengerutkan keningnya. "Perusahaan Im?"

"Ya, kau kenal dengan pemiliknya?"

"A-ani hyung, cuma pernah dengar saja," sangkal Yugyeom cepat, Jackson hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Perusahaan Im. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Jaebum.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yugyeom ke kampus seperti biasa. Dia tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran karena terlalu banyak membolos. Yugyeom masih menyesali keputusannya untuk menemui Jackson kemarin sekaligus bermalam disana padahal holenya masih sakit, meskipun tidak separah sebelumnya. Akibatnya sekarang dia harus berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Hyuungg!" Yugyeom tersentak begitu ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kemana saja hyung tidak pulang? Aku rindu sekali pada hyung~"

–Bambam.

"Mian, hyung tidak memberi kabar."

"Anyway hyung, aku ingin bicara sebentar boleh?"

 _Shit!_ Yugyeom benar-benar sial harus bertemu dengan Bambam pagi ini. Dirinya tidak ingin berurusan dengan Bambam sekarang, tapi Yugyeom tidak punya pilihan. "Sebentar saja ya?"

"Ne hyung~" Bambam pun menarik Yugyeom kesudut kampus, tempat yang jarang dilewati penghuni kampus. "Aku to the point saja ya hyung."

Tiba-tiba datang 2 orang namja dari belakang Yugyeom. 2 orang namja itu langsung mengunci kedua lengan Yugyeom agar dirinya tidak bisa melarikan diri, meskipun Yugyeom sudah mencoba berontak.

"Apa yang hyung dan Mark seonsaengnim bicarakan kemarin di halaman kampus? Dan kenapa setelah itu hyung juga tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Yugyeom bingung bukan main. Kenapa dongsaengnya ini sangat penasaran dengan dirinya? Ah, lebih tepatnya, kenapa Bambam sangat peduli soal dirinya? Atau jangan-jangan–

"Bamie, jangan-jangan kau ... menyukai Mark seonsaengnim?"

"DIAM! Jawab pertanyaanku hyung! Jangan balik bertanya!" Bambam mencengkeram kerah baju Yugyeom dan menariknya.

Yugyeom menghela nafas. "Kami hanya membicarakan soal tugas kuliah, Bamie. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas guru dan murid, tidak lebih. Lalu soal hyung tidak pulang semalam, hyung menginap di rumah Jaebum hyung," bohong Yugyeom.

Tanpa Yugyeom sadari, salah satu teman Bambam yang lain datang dari belakangnya dengan membawa seember air dan menumpahkannya ke Yugyeom, membuat Yugyeom basah kuyup.

Sontak Bambam dkk tertawa ber high fivebersamaan. Bambam membisikan sesuatu kepada Yugyeom, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian.

 _"You're an eyesore, hyung."_

.

.

.

Mark menghela nafas lelah. Semalam ia terpaksa lembur karena banyak pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikannya. Baru saja Mark ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Yugyeom.

Mark berlari meninggalkan mobilnya untuk menghampiri Yugyeom yang basah kuyup. "Oh my Gyeomie, what happened to you?" Mark baru ingin mengelus kepala Yugyeom, namun ditepis Yugyeom kasar. Mark menatap Yugyeom bingung.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan dekati aku lagi," desis Yugyeom. "Kau seharusnya lebih peduli kepada orang yang mencintaimu hyung, bukan padaku," Yugyeom berjalan menjauhi Mark. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak rela jika hubungannya dengan Mark harus berakhir seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, Yugyeom menitikan air matanya.

Disisi lain, Mark masih terdiam di tempat. Dirinya masih memikirkan perkataan Yugyeom.

 _Orang yang mencintainya._

 _Orang yang mencintai Mark._

 _Bambam yang mencintai Mark._

Tidak salah lagi,pasti Bambamlah orang yang dimaksud oleh Yugyeom. Kalau bukan karena ancaman dari Bambam, Yugyeom tidak mungkin akan memutuskan hubungan dekatnya dengan Mark semudah ini.

Karena namja satu ini sangat menyayangi keluarganya, namun sayang keluarganya membencinya.

.

.

.

"Hyuungg~" panggil Bambam mesra. Sekarang ini dirinya tengah duduk menyender pada dada bidang Youngjae–sunbae yang menyukai Bambam di kampus–di sofa apartemen Yougjae. Bambam adalah namja yang memiliki paras cute, membuatnya disukai para yeoja, maupun namja di kampusnya. Jadi tidak heran jika Bambam memiliki banyak pengikut di kampusnya.

"Ada apa, chagi~?" tanya Youngjae seraya membelai surai cokelat Bambam dengan sayang.

"Aku sedang kesal dengan seseorang, hyung."

"Siapa orang itu, chagi? Ceritalah pada hyung," Youngjae mencium puncak kepala Bambam berulang-ulang.

"Namanya Kim Yugyeom, hyung."

Youngjae menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Bambam heran. "Lho, bukankah dia saudaramu?"

"Ne, hyung. Aku boleh minta tolong pada hyung?" Bambam membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Youngjae.

"Sure, chagi. Apa yang kau mau?"

Bambam menjilat dan menghisap leher Youngjae, meninggalkan kissmark dileher putih Youngjae. "Beri dia pelajaran, hyung," bisiknya ditelinga Youngjae.

"Tapi apa alasannya, chagi? Apa kau tidak tega melakukan hal tersebut pada saudaramu sendiri?"

"Hyung tidak sayang padaku ya? Hyung tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" Bambam menatap Youngjae tak percaya. "Aku benci hyung!"

"Arrasseo, hyung turuti permintaanmu. Jangan benci hyung, ne?" Youngjae mengecup kening Bambam, lalu memeluknya sayang.

"Gomawo, hyung," tanpa diduga, Bambam meremas junior Youngjae yang masih terbungkus celana itu dengan sengaja.

"C-chagi ... apa yang kau ... hhh ... lakukan?" tanya Youngjae, dirinya berusaha menahan desahannya mati-matian.

"Hyungg sudah menegaanggg~" Bambam masih terus meremas junior Youngjae sampai Youngjae menerkamnya dengan menindih Bambam dibawahnya.

"Chagi, bertanggung jawablah atas perbuatanmu," iris mata Youngjae menatap Bambam serius. Bambam merespon dengan senyuman nakalnya, tangannya bergerak membuka zipper celananya dan menanggalkan celana tersebut.

"Silakan hyung, holeku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi hyung~" Bambam mengangkangkan kakinya agar Youngjae bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Choi Youngjae.

Seorang calon penerus perusahaan fashion ber-branded 'Choi' itu merupakan salah satu mahasiswa terkaya di kampusnya. Dirinya sudah tergila-gila pada Bambam sejak pertemuan pertamanya di perpustakaan kampus. Saat itu ponsel Youngjae tertinggal disana, membuatnya harus kembali untuk mengambilnya. Entah takdir atau apa, Bambamlah yang memungut ponsel Youngjae. Dan saat itulah cinta Youngjae dimulai.

Memang beruntung Bambam bisa disukai namja kaya nan tampan seperti Youngjae, namun sayang Bambam hanya memanfaatkan Youngjae dan mempermainkan hatinya.

"Ahh ... disana ... hyungh," ucap Bambam ketika Youngjae menusuk tepat di sweet spotnya. Youngjae menyeringai dan menusuk titik tersebut berkali-kali, membuat desahan Bambam semakin menjadi-jadi.

"H-hyungghh ... more ... ahh," pinta Bambam seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Youngjae, mendorong Youngjae agar lebih dekat dengannya. Youngjae mengabulkan permintaan Bambam, dia semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Hyuungghh ... aku mau ... ahh," cairan putih keluar dari penis Bambam, disusul oleh Youngjae yang mengeluarkan cairan putihnya di hole Bambam.

Youngjae yang kelelahan pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Bambam dan memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

Bambam tersenyum, namun senyumannya bukanlah senyuman senang, melainkan senyuman licik. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan kejadian-kejadian malang yang nanti akan menimpa hyungnya itu. Youngjae adalah orang kaya, dia pasti akan menyewa gangster-gangster kejam diluar sana untuk menghajar Yugyeom. "Hyung, you gotta prepare yourself~"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ahh, gw bener2 mau minta maaf,karena lagi2 updatenya dikiitt** **Di chap sebelumnya gw udh kasih tau kan kalo lagi sibuk ngurus daftar ulang kampus dan kampus gw jauh banget di depok sedangkan gw bukan orang depok jadi yaa cape juga ngetiknya kalo banyak. Janji deh Besok gw bkin lebih banyak dri ini ^^**

 **Disini gw bkin pair minor ya YoungBam, miaaann. Bingung abisnya mau nentuin chara sunbae buat Bambam sma member yg mana** **Daann utk Jack lovers pokoknya mesti stay tune buat chap depan, karna Besok gw mau buat plot utk Jack/eh spoiler :v**

 **Ok see yaa,**

 **Adella Ryou**

 **Replies corner:**

 **Queen Winkata:** Ini udh lanjut ^^ Disini udh ada Jacknya tuh, tapi baru sedikit Tapi tunggu chap depan buat Jack lovers ya ^^

 **Araniyahb:** Sama pelanggannya? Jackson dong? XD

 **Salvia Im:** Soal sarannya, sebenernya gw kalo ngetik juga gitu, cma karna masalah waktu yg mepet karna sibuk banget jadi gw ngetiknya di non italic Makasih utk sarannya ^^

 **Markgyeombie:** Miaann author belum bisa mengabulkan permintaan chingu, tapi janji deh besok update lebih banyak dri ini ^^ Yap benar, faktor yg mendominasi karna dia iri, bukan karna tampangnya yg mirip appanya, kecuali kalo eommanya benci dia emang karna tampangnya. Iya dulu dia baik sma Gyeomie. Soal pertanyaannya, ini bukan FF remake dan gw ga pernah baca FF 2pm karna gw bukan fansnya jadi gabaca FF 2pm, ini murni hasil pemikiran gw sendiri ^^

 **Liliwati:** Iya benar, Bamie suka sma Mark tpi Mark suka sama Gyeomie. Kalo soal pair, jujur gw masih belum tau mau di pair siapa karna di FF ini endingnya yg voting kalian, jadi gw pake hasil voting ^^

 **Lovewang:** Iya ini Jacknya udh dikeluarin, meskipun gw blm bisa mengabulkan permintaannya utk memanjangkan cerita Utk Jack lovers mesti cek chap depan ya ^^ Soal pairing, personality chara disini gajadi masalah utk endingnya nti. Jadi misal votingnya Jae menang, tpi Sifat Jae yg sadis ga memungkinkan utk bahagiain Gyeomie, ya itu gaakan jadi masalah karna nti banyak event lain di chap depan yg akan berdampak sma personality charanya kedepan, dgn kata lain bisa jadi di chap depan sifat Jae akan berubah karna suatu hal, tergantung hasil voting yg akan menentukan plot kedepannya ^^

 **Buat readers yg nge review makasih banget yaa, Ditunggu reviews kalian di chap inii ^^ Dan Thanks juga buat yg nge reviewnya panjang, sumpah gw suka banget sama orang yg review panjang karna gw sangat menikmati saat baca review2 itu, meskipun isinya kritik dsb. Tapi bukan berarti gw ga seneng sma yg review pendek ya, gw juga seneng kok chingu, jadi kalo bisa reviewsnya yg panjang ya *maksa* *author dikeroyok* Bercanda kok, reviews pendek atau panjang gaakan jadi masalah, so feel free to review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I worth to be happy?**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: M and little sadistic (I warn you, ok?)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Chapter: Dunno lol**

 **Cast: Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson, Bambam, Choi Youngjae, etc**

 **Pair: MarkGyeom, JaeGyeom, JackGyeom, and YoungBam**

 **Warning: It contains sex and a little sadistic. For children under 18, please exit and for you who hate gay, EXIT NOW!**

 **Summary: "Semua orang berhak bahagia", benarkah begitu? Lantas dimana kebahagiaan untuk Yugyeom? Apakah kepedihan, luka, dan memar yg setia menemaninya adalah kebahagiannya? Ataukah Mark/Jaebum/Jackson? Apakah salah satu dari ketiga namja itu adalah kebahagiaan atau kepedihan untuknya?**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? And for you who read it, REVIEW KAY?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

Chapter IV: Every moments can't be last forever.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk menerobos jendela kamar Yugyeom. Yugyeom membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Hari ini hari sabtu, dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah sampai besok. Dengan kata lain, Yugyeom leluasa sampai besok.

Meskipun ia leluasa, harus Yugyeom apakan waktu luangnya itu? Biasanya saat hari libur begini, dia habiskan bersama Jaebum karena Jaebum yang menghubunginya tiba-tiba atau dia habiskan untuk _hang out_ bersama Mark.

Ah … Mark.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan itu pada Mark. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin hubungan mereka terakhir begitu saja. Otak Yugyeom memutar kejadian kemarin yang ingin ia tepis jauh-jauh. Seandainya saja Mark tahu bahwa Yugyeom sangat menyesal.

Pikiran Yugyeom teralih pada ponselnya yang sedang bergetar. Seseorang sedang menghubunginya. Yugyeom membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

 _Jackson._

Yugyeom mengangkat panggilan Jackson. " _Yeoboseyo._ "

Terdengar suara berat yang khas dari seberang sana, " _Babyy~~ Can you do me some favor? Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan hari ini?_ "

" _Ani hyung,_ apa yang bisa kubantu?" kemudian Yugyeom berdeham. " _To satisfy your little brother?_ "

Jackson tertawa, " _Baby, kau benar-benar nakal ya~ Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau yang sudah tidak tahan ya untuk kubobol, hm~?_ "

"A- _ani_!" seru Yugyeom refleks, terdapat semburat merah tipis dipipinya. " _Hyung_ jangan bercanda atau kututup."

Jackson berhenti tertawa, " _Baby, jangan ngambek begitu dong. Kau tahu aku suka bercanda_."

"Tidak lucu, _hyung_!" Yugyeom mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya jengkel akan tingkah Jackson.

" _Mian baby, hyung hanya ingin minta tolong bantuanmu,_ " ucap Jackson serius, " _Hyung masih belum terbiasa dengan jalan di Korea, kau mau membantu hyung menunjukan jalan kan?_ "

" _Arasseo_ , jam berapa _hyung_?"

" _Satu jam lagi hyung akan menjemput kerumahmu,_ " Jackson memutuskan sambungannya, membuat Yugyeom yang baru ingin bertanya bungkam.

.

.

.

Jackson menjemputnya 10 menit lebih cepat, terlihat dari sebuah mobil _sport_ merah mencolok yang terparkir didepan rumahnya sedari tadi. Untungnya hari ini _eomma_ nya dan Bambam sedang pergi.

Yugyeom keluar rumahnya terburu-buru, "Hyung datang terlalu cepat," nafas Yugyeom tersenggal-senggal.

"Karena aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, _baby,_ " goda Jackson, Yugyeom memukulnya pelan.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung tahu rumahku?" tanya Yugyeom dan tentu saja Jackson tidak memberitahukan alasannya.

Sebenarnya saat kali pertama Jackson bertemu Yugyeom di bar, Jackson sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Jackson yang kala itu baru pertama kali ke Korea karena ayahnya yang ingin memperbesar perusahaannya sampai ke Korea, lalu ia bertemu dengan Yugyeom di bar. Dia pikir dengan pergi ke bar untuk memfuck seseorang dapat menghilangkan stress karena pekerjaannya, tanpa disangka _namja_ yang melayaninya adalah Yugyeom.

 _Namja_?

Ya _namja_. Jackson tidak tertarik dengan _yeoja_ karena sang ayah yang seenaknya menunangkannya dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang selevel dengannya untuk membuat keturunan nanti. Jackson yang membenci ayahnya itu sengaja memilih jalan gay untuk membuat ayahnya kesal. Awalnya Jackson hanya main-main untuk menjadi gay, tapi Yugyeom membuatnya menjadi serius.

Sayangnya waktu Jackson di Korea tidak lama, dirinya harus kembali ke Hongkong. Oleh karena itu, dengan waktu yang singkat itu dia pun mencari tahu semua tentang Yugyeom termasuk alamatnya. Diam-diam Jackson membuntuti Yugyeom pulang kerumah setrlah Yugyeom selesai melayaninya.

"Rahasia, baby~ _kajja,_ " Jackson pun masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Yugyeom yang cemberut karena Jackson tidak memberitahu alasannya padanya. Jackson menjalankan mobilnya dan melirik Yugyeom dari kaca depan. "Honey, jangan cemberut terus dong. Masa begitu saja marah?"

Yugyeom tidak menggubris perkataan Jackson, dia malah melihat keluar jendela dengan muka yang tetap sama, cemberut.

Jackson geleng-geleng melihat _namja_ bersurai merah yang cemberut itu. Nanti lama-lama dia juga akan baikan sendiri.

.

.

.

Yugyeom bingung bukan main. Pasalnya sebelumnya Jackson bilang belum hafal jalanan di Korea karena jtu dia mengajak Yugyeom untuk membantunya. Tapi kenyataannya selama diperjalanan tadi, Yugyeom sama sekali tidak membantu Jackson menunjukan jalan karena Jackson tidak memintanya sama sekali.

" _Hyung_ bohong padaku waktu bilang belum hafal jalanan di Korea," ucapan Yugyeom membuat Jackson tertawa.

"Itu hanya pancingan untukmu, baby. Agar kau mau ikut bersamaku."

Yugyeom tidak membalas perkataan Jackson. Dia hanya menatap kearah pintu masuk taman hiburan didepannya. "Kenapa _hyung_ membawaku kesini? Aku kan tidak minta."

"Aku kangen padamu, chagi. Jadi aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku denganmu," setelah Jackson mengatakan itu, dia pun menarik Yugyeom masuk kedalam taman hiburan itu. Yugyeom memandang isi taman hiburan takjub karena ini adalah kali pertamanya dirinya pergi ketempat seperti ini.

"Kita bisa menaiki semua ini, _hyung_?" tanya Yugyeom dengan tak henti-hentinya ber'wow' ria.

Jackson mengangguk, "Kau mau naik yang mana dulu, chagi?"

Yugyeom menunjuk salah satu wahana yang lumayan jauh dari mereka, namun karena tinggi wahana itu yang menjulang keatas, wahana itu masih bisa terlihat meskipun dari jarak yang jauh— _roller coaster._ Jackson yang melihat arah yang ditunjuk Yugyeom seketika terdiam.

"Err, kita kan baru datang, ayo kita naik yang tidak terlalu ekstrem," usul Jackson, mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannya pada wahana mengerikan itu. Untungnya Yugyeom tidak sadar akan ketakutan Jackson dan mengangguk patuh. Mereka pun menaiki _merry go round,_ cangkir putar(?), robocop, dan kora kora yang tentu saja semua itu adalah pilihan Jackson.

" _Hyung,_ tidak seru ah. Masa naiknya yang begitu-gitu saja?" keluh Yugyeom akhirnya. "Kapan naik _roller coaster_ nya _, hyung?_ "

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau pasti lapar kan?" tawar Jackson yang lagi-lagi menghindari topik soal _roller coaster_ itu. Yugyeom yang terlalu asik bermain itu pun tidak sadar bahwa perutnya sudah lapar.

"Ne, aku lapar. Kita mau makan apa, hyung?" tanya Yugyeom, Jackson pun merangkul pinggang Yugyeom seraya berjalan ke area food court.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Umm," Yugyeom berpikir sejenak sambil melihat-lihat kedai-kedai makanan yang sudah tidak jauh. "Aku mau makan cemilan saja, _hyung_."

Setelah itu, Yugyeom duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong, sedangkan Jackson memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. 10 menit kemudian, Jackson kembali dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh karena memegang banyak makanan.

Yugyeom bersorak girang dan mulai memakan makanan yang ia pesan, yaitu hamburger, hotdog, chicken nuggets, dan sossis panggang. Jackson hanya tersenyum melihat Yugyeom yang makan dengan bahagia itu. Yugyeom yang menyadari tengah diperhatikan oleh Jackson pun berhenti makan. " _Hyung_ , tyidak muakan?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat wajahmu," gombal Jackson membuat Yugyeom memukul bahu Jackson pelan. Jackson tertawa akan reaksi Yugyeom dan mulai membuka bungkus hamburgernya. "Ini _hyung_ makan. Jangan marah begitu, ne?"

Mereka berdua pun makan bersama sambil sesekali bercanda.

.

.

.

Sungguh perut Jackson benar-benar mual saat ini. Masalahnya setelah dirinya baru selesai makan, Yugyeom merengek-rengek untuk naik _roller coaster,_ Jackson sebagai _gentleman_ yang baik mau tidak mau harus menuruti keinginan _sweetie pie_ nya ini. Selain itu, dia juga tidak mau Yugyeom tahu kalau dia takut dengan wahana menyeramkan seperti itu, jadi dia pun menaikinya. Dan berakhirlah dia didalam bilik toilet pria. Mencoba mengeluarkan semua rasa mualnya.

" _Hyung_ , sudah?" tanya Yugyeom seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu bilik toilet. Jackson keluar toilet setelah dirasanya cukup. " _Hyung_ , _gwaenchana_?"

" _Ne,"_ jawab Jackson singkat yang sepertinya masih mual itu.

Yugyeom merasa sangat bersalah karena Jackson jadi begini setelah mereka berdua menaiki _roller coaster. "Jeongmal mianhe, hyung._ "

" _Ani, hyung_ tidak apa-apa. Kenapa Gyeomie minta maaf?" Jackson mengelus punggung Yugyeom dengan sayang, Yugyeom menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jackson.

"Karena … _hyung_ takut naik _roller coaster,_ tapi aku tetap memaksa _hyung_ menaikinya."

Saat itu juga hati Jackson tertohok oleh perkataan jujur Yugyeom. Aish, _sweetie pie_ nya ini memang sangat jujur dan blak-blakan. Jujur memang baik tapi ingat situasinya, oke?

" _Hyung_ baik-baik saja. Ayo kita kembali," ucap Jackson, Yugyeom mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari toilet. "Bagaimana kita naik bianglala sebagai penutup?"

"Aish, _hyung_ benar-benar seperti anak kecil! Daritadi naik _merry go round,_ cangkir putar, dan sekarang mau naik bianglala."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya hati Jackson tertohok oleh ucapan jujur Yugyeom. "Bukan begitu, honey. Memangnya kau tidak merasa romantis saat naik bianglala saat matahari terbenam seperti sekarang ini?"

Jika dipikir-pikir, usulan Jackson boleh juga. Selain karna romantis, mereka juga bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam yang indah. " _Ne, hyung. Kajja!_ " Kini gantian Yugyeom yang excited untuk menaiki bianglala.

Untungnya antrian bianglala saat itu tidak terlalu panjang, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri lama. Mungkin karena waktu yang sudah sore, banyak pengunjung yang sudah pulang, mengingat pengunjung dominan taman hiburan ini adalah keluarga yang membawa anak-anaknya.

Yugyeom bergumam kagum pada keindahan sunset didepan matanya saat bianglala mereka berhenti tepat dipuncak. Sedangkan Jackson sibuk memerhatikan tingkah Yugyeom yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu sambil tersenyum. Cahaya oranye dari sunset yang menyinari dirinya dan Yugyeom membuat Yugyeom semakin indah dimata Jackson.

Tangan Yugyeom ditarik tiba-tiba dan matanya menangkap wajah Jackson yang bertambah dekat ke wajahnya. Bibir merah muda Yugyeom bertemu dengan bibir Jackson dan saat itu pikiran Yugyeom mendadak kosong. Bukan karena kaget dirinya dicium tiba-tiba, tapi karena dia merasakan sesuatu didalam hatinya.

Kehangatan.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Yugyeom berciuman, tapi Yugyeom merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari ciuman ini. Ciuman yang selalu diterima Yugyeom adalah ciuman nafsu saat dia dan partnernya sedang melakukan sex, namun ini berbeda. Ciuman yang Yugyeom terima saat ini bukanlah ciuman nafsu dan mereka juga sedang tidak melakukan sex.

Jackson melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar dan ciuman itu hanyalah sekedar menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Tapi Yugyeom dibuat terperangah karenanya.

"Gyeomie?" suara bass Jackson menyandarkan Yugyeom dari lamunannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"N-ne," jawab Yugyeom kikuk. Dia merasa wajahnya sangat panas sekarang dan dia tidak sanggup menatap mata Jackson.

Dalam hati Jackson mengutuk tingkah Yugyeom saat ini. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Yugyeom bertingkah lucu begini? Lihat saja Yugyeom yang sedang menunduk malu-malu karena ciuman mereka bak seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja menerima ciuman pertama.

Sayangnya momen itu harus berakhir, mereka harus keluar dari bianglala setelah wahana tersebut berakhir. Ketika mereka keluar, langit sudah malam.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Jackson sambil menggandeng tangan Yugyeom. Yugyeom hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara. Apakah ciuman barusan membuatnya sampai secanggung ini? Bahkan sedari tadi Yugyeom belum melihat wajah Jackson. Tapi Jackson tidak ambil pusing, mereka berdua terus berjalan keluar dari taman hiburan tersebut dalam diam.

Setelah sampai diparkiran, Jackson dengan mudah menemukan mobil merahnya yang terparkir karena memang mobilnya yang paling mencolok disana. Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil. Mata Jackson melirik Yugyeom yang sedang melihat keluar jendela dari kaca depan.

"Baby," panggil Jackson dengan volume suara yang pelan, namun entah kenapa suaranya yang pelan itu membuat Yugyeom sangat terkejut. " _Mian,_ apa _hyung_ mengejutkanmu?"

" _A-ani hyung,_ aku sedang melamun jadi agak kaget." Yugyeom akhirnya menatap Jackson setelah sekian lamanya.

Jackson menghela nafas, "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau diam saja setelah aku menciummu. Kau bahkan baru menatap wajahku sedari tadi."

Yugyeom terdiam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Tidak mungkin kan Yugyeom bilang bahwa dia menikmati ciuman Jackson tadi karena terasa hangat baginya.

"Kenapa malah diam?"

"A-aku hanya kaget karena _hyung_ menciumku tiba-tiba." Bohong Yugyeom.

"Kita sudah sering berciuman, kenapa kau sekaget itu?" ah, Jackson benar-benar tidak mau menyerah sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskannya.

" _Hyung,_ sudah malam. Nanti _Eomma_ ku bisa memarahiku kalau pulang kemalaman," Yugyeom mengalihkan topik, membuat Jackson mau tidak mau harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya.

.

.

.

" _Hyung, gomawo_ sudah mengajaku jalan-jalan dan mengantarku pulang," ucap Yugyeom saat mereka berdua berdiri didepan pagar rumah Yugyeom.

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku." Jackson mengacak-acak surai merah Yugyeom dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. " _Anyway uri_ Gyeomie, aku ingin minta tolong satu hal lagi padamu."

"Apa itu, _hyung?_ "

"Besok bisakah kau menemaniku lagi?"

Yugyeom mengerutkan keningnya, "Untuk apa, _hyung_? _Hyung_ kan sudah terbiasa dengan jalanan di Korea, jadi kurasa _hyung_ tidak memerlukan bantuanku." Ah, rupanya Yugyeom masih agak kesal karena Jackson yang membohonginya sebagai pancingan untuk Yugyeom.

"Bukan, _baby._ Kali ini bukan menemaniku jalan-jalan seperti tadi. Aku ingin kau menemaniku menemui tamu pentingku besok."

"Kenapa harus aku, _hyung?_ Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa _hyung—"_

Jackson memotong ucapan Yugyeom sebelum Yugyeom sempat menyelesaikannya, "Tidak, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, _baby. Pleasee._ "

Yugyeom menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah _hyung._ Besok jam berapa?"

Jackson yang kegirangan itu pun langsung memeluk erat Yugyeom, "Besok pagi jam 8 aku akan menjemputmu kesini." Jackson melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Arasseo hyung._ Tapi jangan datang terlalu cepat seperti tadi! Aku jadi pontang-panting tadi," bibir Yugyeom mengerucut cemberut. Reaksi Yugyeom disambut tawa oleh Jackson.

" _Mian baby._ Habis tadi _hyung_ tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau begitu, _hyung_ pamit dulu. _Saranghae uri Gyeomie._ " Jackson mengecup kening Yugyeom, lalu dirinya kembali kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan kediaman Yugyeom.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Mark tengah melihat mereka berdua sedari tadi dari balik jendela rumahnya. Mark yang mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti didepan rumah tetangganya itu langsung buru-buru mengintip karena penasaran. Dia benar-benar kaget begitu melihat Yugyeom baru pulang malam begini dengan seorang _namja._ Err, meskipun itu adalah hal biasa mengingat pekerjaan Yugyeom yang seperti 'itu'.

Mark yang tidak mengenali _namja_ yang bersama dengan Yugyeom hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Tapi yang jelas _namja_ itu bukanlah Jaebum karena Mark mengenali rupa Jaebum, jadi dia tahu kalau itu bukanlah Jaebum. Jika itu bukan Jaebum, tidak salah lagi pasti itu adalah salah satu pelanggan Yugyeom.

Mark menutup tirai jendelanya, setelah kejadian di kampus kemarin, Yugyeom tidak berbicara bahkan menghubunginya lagi. Mark benar-benar takut kalau Yugyeom akan meninggalkannya. Demi apapun dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Mark tidak mau berpisah dari _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Jeongmal mianhee readers karena lama update karena jujur gw stuck ide ditengah-tengah 8"D Tapi sekarang udh update jadi review yaa chinguu :****

 **Ada yg bisa nebak siapa tamu penting yg akan ditemui Jack dan Gyeom di chap depan? Yg udh tau, diem2 aja yaa jgn spoiler wkwk**

 **Di chap ini kebanyakan Jackson karena disini plotnya lagi JackGyeom dan di chap depan plotnya sama … eits jgn spoiler, baca aja sendiri nanti *digebuk* Disini gw juga udh manjangin cerita spt janji gw di chap sebelumnya, udh cukup ga panjangnya? :")**

 **Gomawo yg udh review, gw cinta kaliaann~~ *gombal* dan mian belum bisa bales review kalian karena tangan author yg udh pegel ngetik *ditimpuk ember* Btw voting masih ditunggu yaa :***

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Just an adorable Zero-chan, liliwati, lovewang, minyoonlovers**

 **See youu,**

 **Adella Ryou**


	5. Chapter 5

**A** **m I worth to be happy?**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: M and little sadistic (I warn you, ok?)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Chapter: Dunno lol**

 **Cast: Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson, Bambam, Choi Youngjae, etc**

 **Pair: MarkGyeom, JaeGyeom, JackGyeom, and YoungBam**

 **Warning: It contains sex and a little sadistic. For children under 18, please exit and for you who hate gay, EXIT NOW!**

 **Summary: "Semua orang berhak bahagia", benarkah begitu? Lantas dimana kebahagiaan untuk Yugyeom? Apakah kepedihan, luka, dan memar yg setia menemaninya adalah kebahagiannya? Ataukah Mark/Jaebum/Jackson? Apakah salah satu dari ketiga namja itu adalah kebahagiaan atau kepedihan untuknya?**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? And for you who read it, REVIEW KAY?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

Chapter V: _Wherever you are, you can't escape your fate._

Dua hari liburnya berturut-turut dihabiskan Yugyeom bersama Jackson. Sesuai janjinya kemarin, hari minggu ini Yugyeom menemani Jackson menemui tamu pentingnya, meskipun Yugyeom sendiri masih bingung kenapa dari sekian banyak orang harus dirinya yang menemani Jackson? Padahal Yugyeom bukan siapa-siapa Jackson, mereka hanyalah _partner sex,_ Jackson mendapatkan kenikmatan dari Yugyeom sedangkan Yugyeom mendapatkan uang dari Jackson atas pekerjaannya—hanya sebatas itu hubungan keduanya.

Yugyeom mengedarkan pandangan keluar jendela mobil. Entah kenapa sedari tadi Yugyeom merasa sangat cemas karena dia tidak tahu siapa tamu penting Jackson ini, masalahnya Jackson tidak mau memberitahu siapa tamunya ini.

Waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan cukup lama, mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu dan para penduduk Seoul pastinya memanfaatkan hari ini untuk _hang out_ , jalanan pun menjadi penuh. Mendadak wajah Yugyeom pucat pasi saat melihat gedung tempat tujuannya.

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun," suara serak Jackson menyadarkan Yugyeom dari lamunannya. Dilepasnya _seat belt_ dan dilangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari mobil yang telah terparkir itu. Sepertinya Jackson menyadari kepucatan wajah Yugyeom melihat wajah Jackson yang sekarang berubah khawatir. "Gyeomie, _gwaechana_? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau belum sarapan?"

 _Well,_ sebenarnya Yugyeom memang belum sarapan, tapi bukan itu penyebab ketakutannya sekarang. " _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak apa. _Kajja_!"

Jackson masih sedikit ragu akan kondisi Yugyeom, tapi dia percaya saja pada perkataan Yugyeom. Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Jackson menghampiri resepsionis dan berbicara sebentar dengannya. Meskipun Yugyeom berdiri disebelah Jackson, tapi dia tidak menangkap jelas perbincangan Jackson karena pikirannya ada ditempat lain. Diingatnya lagi nama perusahaan yang sempat dilihatnya sebelum masuk kemari.

 _Im Corporation._

Perusahaan milik keluarga Jaebum. Yugyeom tahu sekali. Sialnya yang menjabat sebagai direktur sekarang ini adalah Jaebum sendiri, mengingat Tuan Im sudah terlalu tua, akhirnya ia menyerahkan jabatannya pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Yugyeom baru ingat alasan kedatangan Jackson ke Korea karena urusan bisnis dengan Perusahaan Im. Bodohnya Yugyeom karena tidak menyadari tamu penting yang dimaksud Jackson pastilah Jaebum itu sendiri.

"Tuan bisa langsung menuju lantai lima belas," ucap resepsionis perempuan jtu ramah. Jackson mengulas senyum dan menarik sebelah tangan Yugyeom menuju _lift._

"Kau daritadi bengong terus, ada apa?" tanya Jackson setelah mereka berdua sudah berada didalam _lift._

Yugyeom memaksakan senyumnya, "Tidak apa, _hyung. Mian_ membuat _hyung_ jadi khawatir." Jackson tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi sesudahnya, tapi tentu saja dia masih bisa melihat tingkah gelisah Yugyeom dengan jelas bahkan setelah mereka sudah berdiri didepan ruangan Jaebum yang berada di lantai lima belas.

Suara di _intercom_ yang sangat familiar ditelinga Yugyeom mengizinkan keduanya masuk kedalam. Baru saja tangan Jackson ingin membuka pintu ruangan Jaebum, Yugyeom menahannya.

" _Hyung,_ aku mau ke toilet dulu. _Hyung_ duluan saja," ucap Yugyeom yang sudah sangat putus asa. Demi Tuhan Yugyeom tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaebum terlebih dengan seorang pria bersamanya. Yugyeom sangat takut pada Jaebum mengingat mereka berdua terikat. Jaebum akan mengurus semua kebutuhan hidup keluarga Yugyeom dengan syarat Yugyeom harus menjadi _sex slave_ nya _._ Jika Yugyeom melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai Jaebum, bisa saja Jaebum menarik seluruh uang yang pernah ia berikan pada keluarganya atau menghukum Yugyeom habis-habisan. Tentu saja dua-duanya tidak ada yang enak.

Jackson memandang Yugyeom tidak setuju. Padahal maksud Jackson membawa Yugyeom kesini adalah karena ingin mengenalkan Yugyeom sebagai asistennya di Korea pada Jaebum. Ya asisten, setelah ini Jackson berencana untuk mempekerjakan Yugyeom sebagai asistennya. Hitung-hitung kerja sambilan untuk Yugyeom. Jackson tidak rela harus membiarkan Yugyeom selalu melakukan _sex_ tiap kali Yugyeom membutuhkan uang, bukankah lebih bagus jika Yugyeom menjadi asistennya saja? Memang melelahkan tapi tidak selelah dengan melakukan _sex,_ apalagi Yugyeom juga harus kuliah, akan susah untuk berjalan kalau terlalu banyak bercinta. Selain karena alasan itu, Jackson mempekerjakan Yugyeom juga karena ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Yugyeom lebih dalam, bukan hanya sekedar _partner sex._

"Tidak, kau masuk denganku, _baby,"_ perintah Jackson final. Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam ruangan Jaebum dan betapa terkejutnya Jaebum melihat _namja_ yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Meskipun Yugyeom kini tengah menunduk, tapi Jaebum bisa mengenali paras Yugyeom dengan jelas. Sesaat wajah Jaebum terlihat tidak suka melihat Yugyeom bersama pria lain, tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah dingin dan datar—sesuai _image_ nya _._

"Selamat pagi, Jackson-ssi," sapa Jaebum ramah seraya berdiri menghampiri Jackson dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Pagi, Jaebum-ssi. Perkenalkan ini asistenku di Korea, Kim Yugyeom." Jackson memperkenalkan Yugyeom dan menyikut lengan kanan Yugyeom, mengisyaratkan Yugyeom untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jaebum. Masing-masing Jaebum dan Yugyeom sama-sama terkejut mendengar keputusan sebelah pihak Jackson. Kenapa Jackson tidak memberitahunya dulu? Kenapa Jackson malah memutuskan seenaknya agar Yugyeom menjadi asistennya? Tapi sepertinya Jackson tidak ambil pusing soal itu karena tatapan bingung yang dilontarkan Yugyeom padanya tidak digubris olehnya.

Mau tidak mau, Yugyeom menjabat tangan Jaebum dengan kepala masih tertunduk. "Kim Yugyeom."

Setelah berkenalan, mereka bertiga duduk diatas sofa yang telah tersedia dan membahas soal kerja sama antar kedua perusahaan. Sepanjang obrolan mereka, Yugyeom sama sekali tidak membuka suara.

Jackson yang menyadari keanehan Yugyeom sedari tadi pun menggenggam sebelah tangan Yugyeom, " _Baby,_ kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," Yugyeom sedikit tersentak, lalu tersenyum tipis, mengisyaratkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah sangat akrab sekali ya," suara dingin menggema di ruangan tersebut. Seketika Yugyeom merasa perutnya mual dan kepalanya sakit. Peluhnya pun menetes dari dahinya padahal ruangan tersebut sama sekali tidak panas karena pendingin ruangan menyala dengan volume yang cukup kencang. "Kalian bertemu dimana?"

"Kebetulan Yugyeom dan aku sudah lama berteman. Yugyeom sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Pertemuan kami sederhana, hanya bertemu disalah satu toko buku dan bertambah dekat setelahnya," jawab Jackson santai dan tentu saja ucapannya itu semua bohong, bahkan ucapan menganggap Yugyeom sebagai adik sendiri juga kebohongan karena Jackson menganggap hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar hubungan antar saudara.

Pertemuan mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam, diakhiri dengan persetujuan kerja sama antar keduanya. Meskipun bagi Jackson waktu segitu terasa begitu singkat untuk membahas kerja sama mereka tapi bagi Yugyeom satu setengah jam barusan bagaikan dua puluh empat jam penyiksaan batinnya. Bahkan suasana santai dan bersahabat yang dibangun Jaebum dan Jackson tadi terasa mencekam baginya.

Ponsel Yugyeom bergetar ketika Jackson dan Yugyeom sudah berada didalam mobil, bersiap untuk pergi menuju salah satu _restaurant_ untuk mengganjal perut. Yugyeom membuka pesan yang terkirim ke nomornya. Saat itu juga nafasnya tercekat.

 _ **From: Jaebum Hyung**_

 _ **Subject: Urgent**_

 _ **Sepertinya kau berhutang suatu penjelasan. Jam 7 malam di rumahku.**_

.

.

.

Jinyoung melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan Jaebum, meletakan berkas-berkas penting yang dibawanya diatas meja Jaebum, namun Jaebum tidak peduli, bahkan sepertinya dirinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Jinyoung, pikiran sibuk dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Jinyoung yang gemas akan sikap Jaebum pun megambil kembali berkas-berkas yang baru saja diletakannya diatas meja dan memukul kepala Jaebum dengan berkas-berkas itu. "Tuan Im, jika anda punya waktu luang, pakailah untuk bekerja, bukan melamun".

Park Jinyoung.

Teman—atau lebih tepatnya sahabat Jaebum sewaktu SMA. Setelah Tuan Im memberikan jabatannya kepada Jaebum atas perusahaannya, Jaebum mempekerjakan Jinyoung menjadi asistennya sekaligus tangan kanannya karena Jaebum begitu mempercayai Jinyoung.

"Sepertinya _mood_ mu sedang jelek, apa terjadi sesuatu, Jae?" tanya Jinyoung begitu melihat dahi Jaebum yang berkedut-kedut disertai dengan tatapan Jaebum yang menusuk. "Apa terjadi masalah soal kerja sama dengan Perusahaan Wang?"

"Daripada bertanya hal yang tidak perlu, lebih baik kau kembali bekerja," ucap Jaebum dingin, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jinyoung, namun Jinyoung tidak menyerah sampai Jaebum menjawab.

"Tadi aku melihat Yugyeom dengan Jackson Wang. Jujur aku terkejut melihatnya. Kira-kira apa hubungan mereka ya?"

Jaebum bercedak kesal. Hari ini _mood_ nya sudah jelek karena 'kejutan' dari Jackson dan Yugyeom, apakah Jinyoung harus menambah kekesalannya lagi?

"Yugyeom _sex slave_ mu kan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapnya setelah kau melihat kejadian tadi?" Jinyoung terus-menerus bertanya sampai Jaebum menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Aku masih belum tahu, mungkin aku akan menghukumnya? Entahlah, yang jelas dia berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku," jawab Jaebum final. Dari nada suara Jaebum yang mematikan percakapan barusan, Jinyoung tahu bahwa Jaebum tidak ingin ditanya lebih jauh.

"Yugyeom hanyalah _sex slave_ mu, Jae. Asal dia menyanggupi panggilanmu untuk melakukan _sex,_ meskipun dia memiliki pria lain, bukankah tidak masalah? Kalian terikat, tapi hanya sebatas itu," Jinyoung meletakan kembali berkas-berkas yang tadi dipakainya untuk memukul Jaebum keatas meja dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Yah, kecuali ... jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, Jae," gumam Jinyoung sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan Jaebum.

.

.

.

Yugyeom berdiri mematung didepan pintu kamar Jaebum. Setelah dirinya masuk kedalam, entah hal apa yang akan dilakukan Jaebum terhadapnya. Siap tidak siap, mau tidak mau, Yugyeom harus masuk kedalam, jika tidak, Jaebum pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan dibanding yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

Pintu kamar Jaebum diketuk oleh Yugyeom. Jaebum menjawab ketukan Yugyeom, mempersilakannya masuk. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dengan perlahan, setelah dirinya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam ruangan itu, ditutupnya kembali pintu yang ada dibelakangnya. Yugyeom diam di tempat.

Disanalah Jaebum, duduk menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun diatas sofa hitam mewah yang ada didalam kamarnya. Diatas meja terlihat sebotol _wine_ mahal kesukaan Jaebum dan tangan kanan Jaebum memegang sebuah gelas berisi _wine_ tersebut yang sudah setengah kosong. Melihat pemandangan tersebut membuat Yugyeom sangat tertekan.

"Kenapa diam, Kim?" Ah, Jaebum memanggilnya dengan marganya tanpa menambahkan embel 'Yugyeom'. Jaebum jarang sekali memanggil Yugyeom hanya dengan marganya, kecuali ...

Kecuali jika dia sangat marah pada Yugyeom.

"Bagaimana jika kita ngobrol sebentar? Kau terlihat tegang sekali," Jaebum tertawa kecil, tentu saja itu bukan tawanya sungguhan. Suara tawa Jaebum itu malah terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga Yugyeom. "Duduklah disini, Kim," Jaebum menepuk tempat disebelahnya yang kosong dengan tangan kirinya. Yugyeom menurut dan berjalan dengan bergetar.

Setelah Yugyeom duduk, Jaebum membuka obrolan. "Jadi ... kau adalah _slave_ baru pria Wang itu, hm?"

Kedua tangan Yugyeom mencengkeram celana _jeans_ nya keras, dia sudah menduga Jaebum memanggilnya kesini untuk membahas masalah itu, tapi apa yang harus dijawab Yugyeom?

"A-aku juga tidak tahu ... tiba-tiba dia memutuskan tanpa sepengetahuan—"

"Kuganti pertanyaanku," potong Jaebum, diletakannya gelas _wine_ nya diatas meja. "Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau bersama dengan Wang?"

"S-setahun yang lalu."

"Wah, berarti saat itu kau sudah menjadi _slave_ ku. Kalau begitu, aku harus menambahkan, 'selama menjadi _slave_ ku, kau dilarang berhubungan dengan pria lain' kedalam kontrak baru kita," memang di kontrak mereka tidak tertulis Yugyeom dilarang untuk bermain dengan pria lain, di kontrak hanya tertulis, 'Datanglah saat Jaebum menghubungi, tanpa alasan apapun', sebuah perintah mutlak. Lantas mengapa sekarang Jaebum sangat mempermasalahkan hal ini? Hal yang tidak pernah ia gubris meskipun Yugyeom sudah banyak 'bermain' dengan pria lain disana-sini sebelumnya.

"Naiklah keatas ranjang," perintah Jaebum mengejutkan Yugyeom. Terhuyung Yugyeom berjalan keatas kasur. "Persiapkan dirimu sebelum aku menyentuhmu".

Yugyeom menurunkan zipper celananya beserta celana dan boxernya. Bagian selatan tubuhnya terekspos jelas. Dibukanya juga seluruh pakaian atasnya.

"Buka lebar kedua kakimu agar aku bisa melihat lubang basahmu itu," Jaebum menyeringai. Yugyeom melebarkan kedua kakinya agar lubangnya terekspos jelas di mata Jaebum. Letak kasur Jaebum tepat didepan sofa yg tengah diduduki Jaebum membuat pemandangan yang ada diatas kasur terlihat dengan jelas dari sofa.

Dengan jari yg bergetar Yugyeom membasahkan dua jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri dan memasukan kedua jari yang basah tersebut kedalam lubangnya.

Rasanya aneh.

Sungguh aneh. Ini kali pertama Yugyeom yang membuat basah dirinya sendiri, biasanya _partner_ nya yang selalu melakukannya. Digerakannya perlahan kedua jarinya untuk semakin menerobos masuk kedalam, mencoba mencari titik nikmatnya. Sayang hal tersebut belum cukup membuat dirinya terangsang, Yugyeom harus membuat dirinya terangsang lebih dulu agar lubangnya basah. Dimainkannya _nipple_ kanannya dengan tangannya yg lain.

Tapi masih belum cukup.

Frustasi. Sangat frustasi Yugyeom menggerakan kedua jari yang ada didalam lubangnya dengan liar untuk merangsang tubuhnya. Karena gerakan kedua jarinya yang tidak terkendali itu, lubang Yugyeom terasa sakit, luka yang dibuat Jaebum didalam lubangnya karena _sex_ kasarnya rupanya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Air mata bermunculan di pelupuk matanya, setetes demi setetes jatuh membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Sampai sudah sesakit ini pun Yugyeom masih belum terangsang. Apa selalu sesulit ini untuk membuat tubuhnya terangsang? Atau karena dirinya belum cukup berpengalaman untuk merangsang tubuhnya sendiri?

Jaebum memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Yugyeom seraya menyesap kembali _wine_ nya. Dari ekspresi wajah Yugyeom, Jaebum tahu bahwa _namja_ itu belum berhasil menemukan _sweet spot_ nya sendiri. Ah, kenapa menyenangkan sekali melihat Yugyeom yang begitu tersiksa? Bahkan saat ini Jaebum tidak kuat menahan senyumnya.

"Cukup," kata itu sontak membuat kedua tangan Yugyeom yang tengah bekerja itu berhenti seketika. Jaebum mendekati Yugyeom seraya membawa botol _wine_ nya yang belum habis itu.

"Tapi _hyung_ aku masih belum—akh!" Jaebum menumpahkan isi _wine_ nya keatas tubuh Yugyeom. Lalu dibuka lebar lubang Yugyeom dengan kedua jarinya dan dimasukan ujung botol _wine_ kedalam lubang Yugyeom, sehingga sisa isi _wine_ yang ada di botolnya masuk kedalam lubangnya sampai tak tersisa setetes pun didalam botol. "AHH! S-sakit ... panas ... _hyung_ ke ... luarkan ... ahh!"

Frustasi mendengar teriakan kesakitan Yugyeom, Jaebum melempar botol kosong _wine_ nya keatas lantai dengan kencang, menimbulkan suara ' _prangg_ ' yang amat sangat keras. Yugyeom terdiam dan nenatap Jaebum dengan tatapan ketakutan. Jaebum balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sorot matanya gelap, benar-benar marah.

"Sakit? Panas? Tapi lihatlah tubuhmu sangat terangsang karena hal itu," ya, kejantanan Yugyeon sudah menegak sempurna. "Menjijikan."

Cairan _wine_ mengalir keluar dari dalam lubang Yugyeom karena lubangnya yang tidak mampu menampung banyak cairan.

Panas.

Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar panas seperti neraka. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan sekarang juga. Tubuhnya ingin dipenuhi untuk mengeluarkan gairahnya yang sudah bergejolak.

Jaebum tahu bahwa Yugyeom ingin disentuh, tapi ia sengaja tidak langsung mengabulkan permintaan Yugyeom, karena dialah yang akan mengontrol Yugyeom. Dialah yang akan membuat Yugyeom menangis berlutut dihadapannya untuk dipuaskan. Jaebum merogoh sebelah kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan berlian indah ditengahnya. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan cincin itu.

Ukurannya terlalu besar untuk dipakai di jari.

"Kau suka?" Jaebum bertanya seraya memperlihatkan cincin itu kehadapan Yugyeom, tapi Yugyeom diam saja. Dirinya sudah kalang kabut karena tubuhnya ingin dipenuhi. "Aku membelikanmu ini setelah pulang dari perusahaan. Tapi sepertinya, aku salah membeli ukuran," Jaebum tersenyum—senyuman mengerikan. "Seperti yang kau lihat cincin ini bisa dibuka," Jaebum menarik satu sisi ujung cincin itu, ditariknya sampai cincin itu tegap lurus.

Jari tangan Jaebum yang lain memainkan kepala kejantanan Yugyeom, lalu ujung jempolnya menusuk lubang kepala kejantanannya, Yugyeom mendesah halus. "Untunglah, kau sudah menegang. Akan sulit memasangnya jika 'adik laki-laki'mu ini masih terkulai lemas," tanpa menunggu Yugyeom mencerna maksud perkataan Jaebum, Jaebum langsung menusukan ujung cincin yang sudah tegap lurus itu kedalam lubang di kepala kejantanan Yugyeom.

"ARGH— _hyung_... ah s-sakit ... AH—!" Cincin yang ditusuk Jaebum memang sakit, tapi tidak sesakit yang dibayangkan Yugyeom, mungkin karena _wine_ Jaebumlah yang membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang. Sensasi terbakar dan pusing yang dirasakan Yugueom membuatnya tidak terlalu sakit. Setelah menusuk kejantanan Yugyeom dengan cincin itu, Jaebum kembali mengaitkan kedua ujung cincin tersebut, sehingga tertutup dan kembali menjadi cincin seperti sebelumnya.

" _This is a cock's ring. Ever heard that? I always thought it will suits you well and I'm right,_ " jari Jebum mengusap-usap kepala kejantanan Yugyeom lembut, meredakan kesakitan di kejantanannya. Air mata sudah membanjiri mata Yugyeom dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, meskipun Jaebum sama sekali belum melakukan _sex_ dengannya. " _This ring is a prove that you're mine. You're belong to me and I WON'T let you to play with other guys anymore. This is an absolute order. If that happened, I will punish you~ And don't worry, you still can ejaculate even you wear this._ _Then Yugyeom, what do you want me to do next, hm~_?"

Sebisa mungkin Yugyeom tidak ingin melakukan _sex_ dengan Jaebum sekarang setelah tubuhnya sudah selemas ini, hanya saja kejantanan Yugyeom berkedut kesakitan, ingin segera melepaskan hasratnya. " _F ... fill me ... hyung._ "

" _With pleasure~_ " Jaebum menghantam masuk kejantanannya kedalam lubang Yugyeom yang sudah sangat basah karena _wine_ tadi. Saat ini bagi Jaebum, lubang Yugyeom 10 kali lipat lebih nikmat dari yang biasanya, mungkin karena saat ini lubang Yugyeom lebih panas membuat kejantanan Jaebum bergerak lebih bersemangat dan bergairah. " _Fuck Yugyeom ... your hole so damn hot ... it makes me move in excitement."_

" _H-hyung ..._ ngghh ... ah-hah ... _hyung ... my hole feels ... w-weird ..._ akh!"

" _Don't talk! Your voice ... kkh ... so damn sexy, I can't hold any longer ..._ hah," Jaebum mempercepat tempo tusukannya. " _Don't squeeze me so tightly like a bitch, fuck ..._ gghh."

" _M-mian hyungh ... angh ... hyung's feels ... so ahh ... good ... ggahh ... hyung ... cum ... I want to ... nggaahh_!" Yugyeom mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya. Sperma yang dikeluarkan Yugyeom lebih banyak dari biasanya. Apa karena dia sangat bergairah akibat _wine_ Jaebum? Tidak lama, Jaebum juga mengeluarkan spermanya didalam lubang Yugyeom, dan bukan hanya Yugyeom saja, sperma Jaebum pun lebih banyak dari biasanya. Lebih parahnya lagi, setelah ejakulasi barusan, kejantanan Jaebum masih menegak. Jaebum mulai menggerakan kejantanannya lagi didalam lubang Yugyeom perlahan. Sepertinya gerakan kecil itu merangsang Yugyeom karena setelah itu Yugyeom kembali menegang.

" _It looks like we can't sleep tonight,_ " Jaebum meyeringai.

.

.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 _First I should apologize to you all bc of my slow slow slooww update! And damn why this story become more hot and erotic? And sorry if you can't take bdsm, I already warned you, kay? BUT I REALLY REALLYY LOVE BDSM, OK JUST CALL ME MASOCHIST OR WHATEVER BUT THAT'S THE FACT! /slap_

 _But don't worry bc I WILL DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY finish this story bc I really love this story and plot, although I don't know when I will update the next chapter. It really surprises me when I realize it takes almost—or maybe more—a year to post this chapter, omg. I'm really sorry, but this chapter is longer than the old ones—or maybe not, I dunno lol—so just think this as my love to you guys my dear readers. And see you guys at next chapter! Don't forget to review! *wink* /I won't apologize for my bad english lol_

 _Best,_

Adella Ryou.


End file.
